Four Seasons Of Love Starts Now!
by junellaloves
Summary: A lovestory covered in four seasons... A GinTae Story. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**If you noticed that this story looks familiar, well I changed the way it was written. Someone told me it's kind of annoying to read the first one so I change the style it was written. This is my first fanfic. I don't know if I made too much grammatical errors but the most important thing to me is to share my GinTae love to my fellow GinTae fans and Gintama fans as well. I hope you continue reading it for my upcoming chapters (it would be 12-13 chapters) **

Four Seasons of Love Arc Chapter 1: Don't make eye contact to avoid humiliation!

(Prologue) _**Spring**_

It was a sunny afternoon, birds chirping, falling cherry blossoms on the ground and there it was, 3 children planning to play hide n seek on a massive field. A serious one, a long-haired but calmed another and a boy with natural white perm hair.

"Come on! Let's play hide n seek while we're on break!" Katsura, the long-haired kid, said.

"How will you play on this massive field?!" the serious Takasugi responded.

"Then we'll relocate!"

Then they found a nearby farm with cherry blossom trees all over.

Takasugi was concerned,"This field is huge too! There's a possibility we'll get lost...Shoyou-sensei will be mad at us!"

Katsura said," That's the best part! More challenge, more fun! Right, Gintoki?"

Gintoki, the white haired one, refrain from closing his eyes on his usual sleeping position to answer him.

"What's that Zura?"

"Ugh! Never mind..."

After that, the trio went on playing. This time its Gintoki's turn to find them.

"3, 2, 1...here I come..."

For ten minutes, Gin kept looking and looking and looking for those duos until he decided to go back where he came from. Lazy by nature, he wants to lay down on a grassy field rather than looking for his friends. He was walking back to the spot when he heard a chaos. He hid under the bushes and took a peek. A group of five boys in circle were shouting to a girl laying on the ground, crying.

"You think you're stronger than us?! You're a girl! You can't be with us! We're boys, we are definitely stronger than you and for us you're just a weakling!" a boy, seemed to be 11 years old, threatened the girl.

She was a cute girl with brown hair and dressed in pink kimono. The girl was just clenching her fist and continued to cry. You can beat the crap out of her but to call her 'weakling' was her weakness. She believes words are stronger than actions.

Another boy shouted at her, "And if you want to join us again, we'll-"

The girl suddenly stopped crying and looked up. A natural white hair boy appeared before her eyes. The boy whipped the ass off of the boys. After his attack, some of the boys came in for offense but thanks for his quick moves; he was able to dodge them. After a couple of minutes...

"If you still hurt this girl, I will never ever forgive you!"

Then the boys, covered with dirt and scars, ran. The girl was still astonished of what happened, she wasn't able to move at first. The boy, on the other hand, got bruises and wounds especially on his left hand and right cheek.

"Are you alright? Oh..."

Gin noticed a severed wound on a girl's leg slipping on her kimono. While the sun was setting, Gin gave the girl a piggy back ride. Even of his wounds were painful, it was more painful for him to watch a girl suffering helplessly.

"Hey! May I know your name?" Gin asked

The girl responded, "My name's Tae...How about you?"

"Mine's Gintoki"

Otae laughed," Your name's a perfect match to your hair."

'_The girl, I mean Tae is finally laughing'_ he thought. Seeing her happy made him feel happy too.

"Why are you with those guys?"

"Well, I was amazed on their samurai skill at such a young age. I just want to be friends with them."

"They're not worth it to become a samurai..."

"hmm?"

"My sensei said being samurai you should know the samurai code. Use your sword not to kill people but to protect what's right in front of you."

Those words made Tae blushed a little. It was her first time that a stranger protected her.

Gin noticed it, "Why are you blushing?"

"Uhm...ah...It was my first time that a stranger had protected me...it's really flattering. And also, my first time to have a piggy back ride."

"Ahh... Don't worry if you are in danger and I'm there, I will protect you without second thoughts. And if you're tired or wounded, I'll give you another ride... Just like what my sensei did for me when he found me.

Otae's face was redder than before. This boy was...she can't even explain it. She felt safe.

"Gintoki, I don't know how to repay you-"

"Nah! Don't worry about it. You didn't ask for help. I came in by my own will and saved you by my own will."

She was speechless. She can't help it but to think on how to repay her debt to this boy who saved her life (and humiliation). After a long piggy back ride on a sunset afternoon, they finally reached the dojo. Due to his height at that time, for Gin it was gigantic, bigger than his school. While at the middle-aged man came out with a four year old boy snoozing peacefully on his right arm and was shocked to see them. A couple of minutes later, the man was seen treating her daughter's wound.

"Patch him well, okay? I'll just get the food, dear."

He then left them. Tae went on putting bandages to Gin's cheek and hand. The father went back and put a tray of dango and rice cakes in front of them

"Wow! Sweet foods! Arigatou Gozaimas!"

Gin gladly munched them down. Seeing the sparkling eyes on Gin's face, the dad (and even Tae) was happy to see it.

The dad was very pleased, "I'm glad you'll like it. We'll I'm not a good cook as my wife because they ended up being burnt especially the eggs but I'd rather make snack. By the way, I should be the one to say thank you for rescuing my daughter. I should tell this to Hajime, I would likely to recruit you!"

Gin apologized, "Gomen... but I'm already in another school. I was adopted by Shoyou-sensei."

"Oh my...at a young age you're now struggling. But the looks of it, you're already strong. I think you will grow up to be a fine samurai. I hope my kids (he patted Tae's head) would be as strong as you."

A loud cry made the dad stand up and leave them.

"Wow! Your dad just showered me with compliments!"

"You deserved it..."

"Thanks... by the way how old is your brother?"

"Four years old. I'm two years older than him. How about you?"

"I'm eleven." Looking at his bandaged hand, "You are really good at this."

"Well, we owned this dojo and a student here so I guess I'm just used to it. And that's the least I can do." She bows her head, "Arigatou Gozaimas... I'll never forget this debt..."

"Snap out of it! As I said you don't owe me debt. I did it by my own will."

The two began to have an awkward silence. Otae was just staring at Gin who was busy munching down the foods. Then she remembered something. She moved closer top Gin and gave him... a kiss! A peck on his bandaged cheek.

"I remembered my dad used to tell me that my mom always gave him kiss. She said it will heal faster." Otae said blushing and laughing at the same time.

Gin was the one speechless this time. He turned his head away from her to hide his blushness. It was his first time to really interact with a girl at his age. He didn't know what to do after her bold move. On a corner, he saw a piece of cherry blossom on the ground. He picked it up and gave it to Tae. He was about to say something when-

"Oi Gin! We've been looking everywhere!"

"How come you got lost and ended up here?!" The two playmates found him, obviously angry.

Gin turns his head to Otae, "We'll meet again, I'm sure of it."

"I know...Promise?"

She gave him the 'Pinky Swear' thing. Gin was about to touch her pinky with his pinky when...

"Oi Gin-san! Shoyou-sensei is waiting for us at the riverbanks, prepare yourself!" Takasugi shouted.

He catched up with them but then he turned his gaze at her. While doing backward walking, he also did the "pinky swear" high up in the air.

"Also, promise me to become stronger from now on...Be the strongest girl you can ever be. If you have to beat 'em up, punch them. Don't cry, just smile."

He made his voice louder so she could hear him. He smiled when he said it. Tae just smiled and blushed. As soon as they disappeared, Tae just stared at her pinky.

"Smile... I Promise!"

Then she put the flower on the back of her ear and went inside the dojo. It was about approaching 6 in the evening and while walking back home to school...

"It's your fault we got sermon from sensei! If we didn't play that stupid hide n seek..."

Katsura responded, "Hey! It's not my fault Takasugi! If the other guy didn't get lost!"

While the two headed first, Gin just scratched his head after Shoyou gave him"The Talk". It was so troublesome, he thought. As he scratched his head out of annoyance, Shoyou noticed his bandage.

"May I know why you have those bandages around your hand?"

"...I fought...for someone..."

"Why did you do that?"

"...to protect her..."

Then Shoyou patted his head and said, "You really did learn... I hope it will be the start of your new day..."

But not all leads to happy endings. After years gone by, Shoyou was executed. Before his punishment, he faced Gin for one last time and did the 'pinky swear' behind his back.

"Promise me Gintoki...Protect your friends, for me...Keep moving forward."

Gintoki, on the other hand, did not able to save his master. After that, he joined the army against the amantos. But from them on, he left his past behind and fortunately met Otose and that's the time he kept moving forward.

"Shinpachi, Otae...Take good care of one another. _Gomen _...I don't have enough time to protect you two and I left you with huge burden. But promise me, protect this dojo. And keep moving forward."

At such a young age, they were already alone. Tae and Shinpachi, who are now 10 and 8 years old, were crying on the deathbed of their father. Years later, they found themselves fighting against the amantos. But as the promise to their father, they kept protecting the dojo. For Tae's part, this was the time she met a friend, Kyubei, and was now able to fight back...and also to keep moving forward.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: Present TimeDejaVu

**Author: For the rest of the chapters (13 long chapters to be exact) it will be written like this one and not like the previous one. Thank you also for the comments, its well appreciated. Hope you'll like it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi Hideaki does.**

Chapter 1 (Present time) Sometimes dreams are meant to be real

_**Summer**_

Outside of the planet, an extravagant ship sailed. A very large, obviously on top of its technology that can carry a whole nation. In the best room of the ship stood a man. Puffing his pipe while watching the planets floating into space.

"When will you start your revolution?"

"As soon as I finish what Shoyou-sensei left."

A non human-like creature was standing face-to-face to this man with bandage on his left eye.

"Shinsuke...you're always asking me favours! Are you abusing me on what I have?"

"Harusame...don't worry about it. There is a saying 'Good things come to those who wait'. I'll repay you once I gain my rebellion."

"And when is that?"

"As soon as I finish those two... They are threat to my plans. I have to find their weakness. As long as they live, I will not start my plan."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Shin-chan? Are you okay?" a girl in pink kimono stood outside her brother's room.

"No...Nothing...it's just that it's been two years..." he responded. It's been two years and nothing changed to him. Both Kagura and Gin became stronger and faster. Worst of all, Kagura had really grown up with taller physique and big boobs while gin...well, became Yamcha. But him, however, still looks and acts like a 16 year old samurai boy. He needs his sister's help. "Aneue!", he cried her name out. He hugged her but it doesn't feel right. He felt like he was hugging not just his sister.

"Don't worry Shinpachi! We're always here to help you!" It turns out he's not just his sister was there but also Yamcha! They even held hands on his back.

"Uhm...Gin-san..." Shinpachi can't seem to find words on what's happening around him. It's explainable if it's Kondo since he knew that he stalks his sister for a long time but with Gin-san...

"I really don't have any idea how I fell in love with a flat-chested woman like you!" gin said, flashing a smile. Shinpachi waited for his sister's reaction, expecting to punch Gin but it was the opposite.

"Ah..Gin-san! You're so sweet! Let's eat your favourite...My tamagoyaki with your sweet beans on top!" Otae linked her arm to Gin's and both laughed as they walked towards the dining area.

"AHHH!" Shinpachi screamed his heart out. Gin-san?! Appreciating his sister's tamagoyaki?! And her flat-chestedness?! And Aneue?! Falling in love with that good-for-nothing samurai?! And a Yamcha?!

"AHHH!" Shinpachi sat up. He's sweating all over, not because it's summer. "Oh my Gosh... It's just a dream...just a dream..."he let out a big sigh. Why did he dream of that dream? Is Edo infected again by warts? He really should watch news this time, he reminded himself. He got up and changed his clothes. After washing himself, he approaches the dining area. But he heard laughter.

"Ohayo Go...zai...mais...?" In front of him was a table full of delicious sweet foods. Bargain Dash, sweet beans on top of the rice, Bargain Dash. Then two people sat beside each other across the table. Laughing and talking so lovely they look like a couple.

"AHHH!" Shinpachi screamed for the third tome. The scream turned Otae and Gin's heads to him.

"Shin-chan? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Is Edo infected again?! What's this guy doing here?!"

"Oi Oi Pi...I'm your boss. Don't talk like that!"

"Aneue! Why is Gin-san doing here? And you let him cook here?!"

"Shin-chan...You're over reacting...Gin-san is always here..."

"But the way you two talk...and laugh...you look like a married couple!"

"Oi Shinpachi! Maybe you're the one infected? How can I fall in love with this flat chested.." Gin was cut down by Tae's gorilla punch.

"Shinpachi...what's wrong with Gin-chan and I having here around?" Kagura said entering the room with her dog, Sadaharu.

"Ara Kagura-chan! Is Sadaharu done pooping?"

"Yep! I think that's the last one...he's eaten a foul food yesterday I think..."

Noticing the sudden change of the topic, Shinpachi butts in " Kagura-chan, why are the two of you here anyway so early in the morning?"

"Well..."

(5 hours ago, around 4 am)

_-KNOCK! - -KNOCK!-_

_ "Alright, Alright I'm coming! Who will knock on the damn door this midnight?!" Gin stomped his feet so hard, approaching the door. His dream of marrying Ana Ketsuno was interrupted, explaining his irritableness._

_ "WHAT THE HECK?!" Gin was rudely interrupted by a small bag that was thrown at him right on his face._

_ "Blech! What is this?"_

_ "It's poop."_

_ "Fuck! What are you doing here old hag?" Gin threw the bag somewhere and asked Otose._

_ Otose puffed her cigarette, "You, Kagura and Sadaharu need to take care of the house since you're not paying your rent. Your JUMP should not stay there on the corner for one week if you're late dumping them at the garbage truck. Kagura should control her annoyance. She's a Yato for god's sake! She knows what she can destroy. Last but not the least; Sadaharu should not dump all over the place. It stinks! Because of you three, my daily expenses are higher than the normal rate for maintenance. Sometimes you should learn the lesson the hard way so I decided... pack up your bags and don't return until you pay your rent...FULL!"_

(Back to the dojo)

"That's why...Otose run out of her patience. Tsk...tsk...So you're staying here?" Glasses asked.

"By the time being, yes. If you're worried, no problem!" Gin whispered to his ears, "I'll be the chef...so you're safe."

"What's that Gin-san?" a dark aura menacing Otae.

"Actually, I'm worried for you Gin-san" Glasses reminded him. Otae grabbed Gin's hair and started to punch him. The torture was just stopped when the doorbell rang.

"OTAE-SAN!" a stalker came out, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Kondo-san...it's too early..."Otae said touching her cheek.

"Come on! You agreed on our date!" Kondo said blushing.

"Oh...so you agree to date this gorilla Otae?" Gin asked her straight but she did not respond. After a few minutes, the two "gorillas" went out.

"Oi Shinpachi... Is anego already fallen in love with gorilla?" Kagura asked while mu7cnhing her all-time favorite sukonbu.

"Actually, I don't know. Before, I knew aneue only agreed to go out with him just to dump him later on. But now, their dates occur more often..."

"Maybe Kondo is making her happy" Gin responded flatly while peeling a banana.

Shinpachi became paranoid all of a sudden, "Gin-san! Kagura-chan! Help me! I don't want that gorilla to be my brother-in-law! No way!" Shinpachi shivered on what will be Otae and Kondo's offspring.

"Well you have to pay us to help you. You just heard that we just got evicted."

"But you're not even paying me! And it's your problem you've got evicted!"

-DING- -DONG-

Another doorbell was heard. "Coming!" Shinpachi hurriedly went out and opened the dojo's gate. A frail old guy appeared before him.

"Uhm...Excuse me lad...Is this the Yorozuya?"

_To be continued..._

**This is the end of the chapter 1. Feel free to comment.**


	3. You cannot Argue with a Woman

**Author: I do not own Gintama, Sorachi Hideaki owns it**.

Chapter 2: You cannot argue with a woman

"Uhm...sorry but this is not the headquarters of Yorozuya..."

"But an old woman told me this is the headquarters". '_Otose is really angry'_ Shinpachi thought. Hearing the word Yorozuya, Gin and Kagura hurriedly went to the gate, grabbing the chances of finding some money.

"Forget what he just said. He's my assistant, Shimura Shinpachi. I'm the boss, Sakata Gintoki at your service!" Gin then twirl with a flashing smile. "Just do it!"

"And I'm Lady Kagura. I'm the boss's boss!" Kagura winked the old guy but Gin hit her on the head.

"What's boss's boss?! I'm your boss you idiot!"

"But Zura said I'm the leader!"

"Oh come on! That guy always talks rubbish! Don't listen to him!"

Shinpachi butts in, "Hey you two! That's enough! Stop talking who's the real boss! And when did our dojo became a host club?! Care to explain?"

While the Yorozuya was busy arguing who's the boss and about the host club thingy, the old guy just muttered, _'I really want to butt in because I really need help right now'_ "Uhm...I'm here..."

His words made the trio's heads turn on him.

x\x\x\x\x\x\x\x\x\x\x\x\x

"Kondo-san...I need to tell you something..." Otae and Kondo were walking side by side after a lunch date at an ice cream parlor.

"I really had fun time Kondo-san but...I'm still confused..."

Kondo suddenly stopped walking and faced Otae with excitement, "Wait! What do you mean-?"

Otae shook her head hard, "No! No! It's nothing like that. I just want to ask...Why you are so eager to have me? Is it because I accept hairy asses?"

"Well, I'm not rushing really. They say persistence brings best results. It's not just you love my hairy ass and all" in which Otae replied, "I never said I love your stupid hairy ass" Kondo continued, "I just don't know. You just grabbed my heart, Otae." Kondo stared at Otae in a romantic way. Otae blushed, making her more confused. It's not that she's already falling in love with this monkey. Its way more complicated and it's not about Kondo entirely.

"Otae-san...Do you..."

"I cannot answer that Kondo-san..." a gloomy face Otae leaving Gori behind. Nothing surprising about that from him. Otae always dump him every end of their date, leaving him behind.

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"So...your son was already dead when you found him..."

"Yes... I just want justice and I don't want other people to be victim..." The guy talked to Yoruzuya. He is Hashima Tokomo. A small, frail looking guy with a Hitler-moustache and wears a thick glasses. His son, Toriba, was found dead with a vaccine stabbed in his chest. This kind of drug will give you the sensation you want on one shot but later the drugs will be controlling you, only two shots of it will be the death of the person's addicted to it.

"I've heard form Ana Ketsuno that the drugs were spreading like wildfire again." Gin said, holding his chin up like a genius.

"I never thought you actually watch the 'news' Gin-san" Shinpachi responded.

"Of course, I watch the news! It's time for me to be serious to the surroundings around me." Both Kagura and Shinpachi gave him the OMG-Are-you-serious-You've-got-to-be-kidding-me stare. They also think that he's just bragging to add the fame of Yorozuya.

"I know you can do anything but be careful..." The old guy warned them.

"Well, why don't you ask the Shogunate or the Shinsenggumi for this?" Shinpachi wondered.

"It's because... I later found put that the drugs were invented by Harusame group."

Harusame was a well-known amanto. Bad amantos who wants to take over the world. Gintoki defeated him way back when he took Shinpachi and Kagura. It was also known that Harusame and Kihetai are working together.

"You know that the Amanto and the government are the best of friends... I cannot trust them. Besides, I've heard about you three..."

Hearing this, Gin said, "Wow! Yoruzuya are becoming famous!" Gin's face was full of delight. That means more work, more money! But Tokomo cut Gin's sudden happiness, "Actually Katsura told me about you. I'm working as a carpenter and I'm one of those who build their headquarters."

"Damn you Zura" he muttered.

"Gin-san...you should be thankful to him. If not because of him, we will end up useless. It's been a month since we had a job." Sad but what Shinpachi said was true. It's not easy to find a job in your freelancing business.

"Oh by the way, I'm not the only one who wants your help. We formed a group called Justice. We're sort of all kinds. Mothers, daughters, sons, grandparents and a fathers like me who just lost our loved ones. We just want to seek justice."

"So what do you want us to do?" Shinpachi asked curiously. Then Tokomo, giving them a serious look, said " To let them know that we're not afraid of them."

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

'_You hold a sword not to conquer your enemy, but rather to triumph over your weakness...You hold a sword not to preserve yourself, but to protect what you believe..."_

Those words were kept playing in his head all over again. As he puffed his pipe, those words came out again in his senses.

"Sorry sensei...I'll just protect what I believe..." he said to himself staring into the space, literally.

-CRASH!-

"AHHH!" two amantos screamed as they just knocked out a glass of drugs on the floor while carrying a parcel with full of drugs for import.

"What are you doing?!" The Amanto scolded his co-worker but the other one just winked at him, giving him some kind of hint. He then turned around and knew what he meant.

"Shinsuke!" they hurriedly packed up the broken glass and left quickly upon seeing the patch-eyed man. However, the Takasugi Shinsuke just blew another trail of smoke.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

"My people are working on that. I will tell you the updates as soon as possible." Zura said sitting in front of Gin. Otae was putting back the dishes after the two ate their dinner. "I have to go. I have to help Ikumatsu. By the way Gintoki...if you meet Takasugi...don't worry I will be there too." Zura stood up and leave with Elizabeth. Gin sipped his last sake cup when Otae sat in front of him and drank sake. She offered Gin too.

"You're not working?" he asked.

She responded, "It's my day off. By the way, you have another dangerous job huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Be careful okay?"

"Are you lecturing me again? You should be use to it..." Gin was pissed off so he went to his bedroom. Otae just let out a big sigh. He's always reckless. Otae knew that he will never change. As long as he can protect someone, he will risk his life. But on the other hand, Gin was actually thankful for Otae for caring about him but he's not really digging the nagging thing. He's not a kid anymore to be scolded. Who is she? His mother?

"Hwuaaa...I didn't have a nice sleep..." Gin yawned as he went ahead to the kitchen, besides he's the cook. "What the-?!"

"Good morning Gin-san!"

He went to her quickly, "what the fuck are you doing Otae?! I told you don't cook anymore!"

"_Gomen_ Gin-san...But you are in my house so you should follow me."

"But we had a deal!"

"But you leave me behind yesterday..."

"So this is payback?! You pissed me off last night..."

"It's not my fault! I'm just worried Are you not happy that someone is worried for you?"

"Not from a girl who's flat-chested and nags me all the time!"

Otae was so astonished on what he said, "What?! Be thankful there's someone looking for you! Even though it's a guy like you who's lazy and reads JUMP all day and insults everyone all the time!"

"Well I'm not asking you to worry for me!"

"Well, I'm not asking you to ditch me because I care!"

"Well...I don't care!" he faced Otae. An inch closer to her, she blushed (she doesn't know if because their faces were so close or because she was so angry to death to this man) so she kicked his balls.

"OUCH! OTAE!" Their fight made the kids got up from their beds and watched them half-sleep.

"I knew this would happen. They argue about everything... I should protest this before" Shinpachi said to himself, wiping his eyes. But it's his fault too that he asked Gin for help.

"Fighting like Mami and Papi aru..." Kagura said yawning. That made the couple's heads turned to them.

"Did you just call us Mami and Papi?" Otae asked her uncomfortably.

"Oi Kagura! Don't talk rubbish! I will never ever going to marry this woman! She nags me already! /and she can't cook! A wife should know how to cook for her husband!"

Kagura replied, "but my Mami can't cook...but Papi still marry her" Both the couple sweat dropped.

"But I can't marry this guy! He slacks all the time. And waste his money on Pachinko and liquor...and read too much porn!"

"Kagura responded gain, "Same as Papi! But my Mami still marry him..." Both of them just speechless, can't think of my excuses.

"Kagura let a big sigh, "Hai love...They can turn you into a fool..."

Gin fought back, "Oi Kagura! You watch too much drama! All I know is I cannot marry this woman who can't cook edible!"

"And all I know is I cannot marry this guy who's insulting me every time! You're going extreme this time Gin-san!" Otae was about to grab his hair but Gin's stuff move made him grabbed her waist on time. They're both struggling Otae's grabbing Gin's hair and Gin's trying to Otae not to grab his hair). The two kids were just watching them, unaffected.

"That's how Mami and Papi fight..."

"They're not a couple Kagura-chan..."

"Well, relationship starts in fights like cats and dogs, yes? And I'm hungry Aru!"

"Let them do it! I'm lazy today..." While Gin and Otae were busy struggling with each other, they accidentally knocked a button that was h=sing in a secret compartment, a button reserved for amantos, Self-Destruct.

_To be continued..._

**Author: The Self- destruct button was inspired form one of their episodes where Yamazaki spied on Gin at the dojo. The dojo can transform into a Fortress mode. **


	4. Chapter 3: Seriousness

**Author: Okay, this chapter will be the start of their moments together. Hope you enjoy it and continue to read my story for upcoming chapters. Arigatou Gozaimas! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi Hideaki does.**

Chapter 3: When a man is serious, woman tends to be serious too

Four people were standing in front of a dojo which was covered with fire, adding to the summer heat.

"Why the hell do you have Self- Destruct button?" said by an outraged Gintoki.

"It was reserved for amantos jut in case they would take over the dojo. I though it didn't exist..." Shinpachi solemnly explained.

"Don't talk like it's a national treasure or a legend!" Gin said, shocked that there was actually a button for that, in a dojo.

A distraught Otae knelt down in despair, "Anego!"Kagura shouted upon seeing her.

"I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Hajime-san! Kamisama-san!"

Seeing her crying, Gin said "Don't blame yourself...I should be the one to say sorry. I shouldn't argue with a woman. Man never wins over this kind of dispute" Otae felt a little bit depressed after that.

After a few hours, the fire was taken down. Of course, the Shinsenggumi was there to investigate.

"So it's your fault! We have to take you with us!" Kondo was about to put handcuffs on Gin's wrist when "Don't Kondo-san..."

"Otae-san, why?

"No one's fault. It's just an accident." By observing Otae, she appeared tired and about to collapse.

"Are you hyperventilating Otae?" asked by a concerned Gin.

"No, I'm fine..."

"You don't look good Anego..." China said.

"Boss Lady" Sougo butts in, "before you pass out, where you will stay?"

Realizing this, the Shimura siblings panicked a little.

"Oh my! The students?! There's a chance they will find another dojo! Oh no! It's my entire fault! That damn button!" Otae closed her eyes, crying. It was just a year when the dojo finally back to its glory.

A light bulb appeared on top of Kondo's head, "Then stay on my headquarters!" Their attention turned to him. "Our headquarters is as big as your dojo...you just have few students and you can stay there with us!" Otae was quiet, thinking about it. It's not a bad idea. She can handle herself even she's the only girl.

"Kondo-san...this will not work... you're just taking advantage of her. Besides our men will just receive punches from this woman..." Otae pretended not to hear those words from the black haired guy with cigarette in his mouth.

"Are you really my right-handed man, Toshi?"

Sougo butts in again, "That makes him not qualified for the position for Vice chief, I should take it then."

Vein popped on Toshi's head "Shut up Sougo! I'm just thinking that she's a woman. But it's not a bad idea...if she's desperate. Let her think."

"Anego! What about our house?" Kagura suggested.

"But we're just evicted remember?" Gin glared at her.

"But I don't want Anego to live with gorilla, mayora and sadist!"

"Hey! Call us with our names!" Hijikata blurted out.

"Come on She's strong! She can punch them. Besides, I don't want a mother who nags a lot!"

'Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted at him. He just insulted his older sister again. Otae was just quiet. He went closer to Gin and whispered, "Gin-san...I asked you to help me...I don't want my sister to end up with that stalker!" Gin was quiet for a minute. Suddenly, Otae stood up and faced Kondo, "...That will be such a great help..."

Gin's dead fish eyes suddenly widen, "No!" he suddenly blurted out. He didn't know why he said that. He doesn't want another woman to live at his house. Catherine, Otose and Kagura were already pain in the ass in some ways. But there something in his guts he can't' explain. Otae faced him, "Why Gin-san?"

"Uhm...No...That gorilla might take advantage of you...I'm not allowing it...Though you can punch him a thousand times, who knows what might happen..." he turned his back to her, "Besides,

I think every woman nags...so I'll be used to it...Oh you can help with the household chores...I don't like to do those stuffs."

"What are you taking me for? You're mad?"

"It's your choice..." Gin said, not turning his head to her.

Kondo protested, "Otae-san! You will be treated as a queen there! And even if you punch me a million times... I will keep stealing your heart Otae-san!" Otae closed her eyes, thinking. Suddenly she faced Kondo while Gin felt a little nervous, "I'm leaving you our students. If I and Shinpachi will be there too, it will put more burdens for you as a commander so...I'm staying with the Yorozuya..." Hearing this, Kagura leaped in happiness while Kondo's face was stretched in disappointment.

"But...but...Otae-san..."

"Kondo-san...I'm sorry but they're like my family...don't worry I'll repay you..." Kondo was dragged by Hijikata and Sougo out from the dojo's gate.

Sougo whispered, "Maybe she meant she'll accept you as her boyfriend when she said repay...So don't be sad..." Kondo's face changed into a man with full of hope. Even if it's just whisper, Gin overheard them. He felt this unexplainable feeling deep in his guts. He knew it was a mixed emotion for him that Otae chose them to live with them. He's thinking that it will cause too much trouble when they fight again but at the same time he's a happy and relieved that she will stay with them. He's also flattered to hear that she considered them as her family.

"ANEGO!" China shouted when Otae finally pass out due to shock that the dojo was gone.

"Let's put her up to Sadaharu" Shinpachi suggested but Sadaharu was covered with the things they've got before the fire already covered the dojo.

"Don't worry...its simple..." Gintoki put Otae on his back. Suddenly he felt a little nostalgic. He remembered springtime.

"Oi Gin-san! Don't do that to her!"

"Why Shinpachi? You want your sister to be lying here? Let's go! It's already pass lunch" While the four of them were going out, Shinpachi just thought, '_I think I'll regret this later'_.

**3333333333**

(Otose Snack Bar)

"Uhmm...what are you four doing here?" Otose just opened her door when Yorozuya (with still unconscious Otae on Gin's back) stood before her, looking at her with their dead looks. "I said pay your rent before you can return..."

"But Otae-san...our dojo was just burned down..." Shinpachi pleaded. Seeing the Shimura siblings, they seem responsible.

"Okay...but still pay your rent!" Otose said, closing the door. Hard. After an hour...

"I'm glad you're awake!" Shinpachi greeted his sister. Otae sat up. "Are we already at the Yorozuya? How long did I passed out? And did Sadaharu carry me here?"

Don't worry, Shinpachi was able to answer her questions, "We're already here...Gin-san gave you a piggy back ride. You passed out for about 2 hours. Here! Gin-san cooked lunch for us. I know it's late but you always reminded me to eat every meal..." Otae was surprised that even all of the things happen between them, Gin still cared for them and he even carried her_! 'That perm head guy...I think he's bipolar. Sometimes sweet, sometimes obnoxious'_ Otae thought smiling while she sipped Gintoki's soup.

"Why are you smiling Aneue?"

She blushed, "N...Nothing Shin-chan..."After that, she changed clothes (she saved about 3 kimonos including she wore today. She planned to borrow from Oryou). "Shin-chan...I'll just take the garbage out!" They were cleaning the house at that time. She was about to open the door when the 'father-daughter'- pair slide it open.

"Anego you're awake!" Kagura hugged her. Otae patted her head and smiled. Seeing them, Gin smiled unconsciously, "For you..." he handed her a plastic bag.

"Oh my!" Otae was surprised to see the bag full of Bargain Dash.

"I'm just paying a debt. Besides I have a part on burning down the dojo of yours... I hope Bargain dash will appease you even a little bit."

Otae was confused if there's a certain catch on sudden Gin's action. He's a man who's carefree and not making a damn on regular basis. Maybe he really felt the guilt.

"Don't worry Gin-san... _Arigatou_..." They smiled at each other while Kagura still clinging on Otae's waist, smiled at them. But on a not very far corner, Shinpachi can't help it but to feel a little panic again, _' It doesn't feel right..._'

**3333333**

"Good day Shoyou-sensei..._Gomen_ if I'm late. We're just working out for something..." The white perm haired guy talked as he cleans the grave of his beloved teacher. The Joui didn't know what happened to their sensei's body but they made a grave to his tribute. Zura and Gin always go there when they have problems or celebration of sort, the usual way when you visit the grave of your loved ones. But they don't know if Takasugi even cares to visit the grave .They never see him there, so far.

_'Tsk. She said it's going to rain..._' As lazy as he is, he's bothered that he has to bring the umbrella. That yellow rabbit-printed umbrella. Before he went out, Otae lend his umbrella, just in case it's going to rain. Unfortunately, the weather was fine.

"By the way I'm going to meet Takasugi in no time..." Gintoki added. He wants to face Takasugi. He wants to rip his head off but at the same time, he wants him to return to his senses. If he could just turn back time, he would save his friend from darkness.

"Guide me, okay?" Gin sighed as he stood up and took one last glance to his sensei's grave. He looked up to the grey sky. _'I think she's right...'_ He picked up Otae's favorite umbrella but he didn't open it. As he walked away, he sensed something. He let out his Bokuto on one hand; the other was for the umbrella. Then a series of kunai, shuriken and katana went flying all over the place. Gin, as a skilled samurai, was able to dodge it. As his eyes roam around, few samurais went out from their hideouts and appeared before him.

"Are you with Takasugi?" he asked all of them. No one answered him until...

"Nice to meet you again...Gintoki" A tall guy with headphones appeared.

"You...you're working again with Harusame. No surprises about that since you have a 'business' regarding to those drugs..."

"So you knew?" Bansai said as he walked around, "But there is one thing our leader wants to inform you..." Gin held his breath. "Dealing with your client about Harusame's drugs is not your problem. ...There is something more bigger problem you have to face..."

"Than what is it?! If fighting with Takasugi it's fine! I'm waiting for this!"

"He he he... Actually your problem is before you have to face him...Someone must sacrifice...maybe someone special to you right now?" He's taking too much for this; Gin went ahead to Bansai, ready to slash him. But Bansai was able to sparred Gin's bokuto with his sword. Then at the same time, samurais went to their direction and attacked Gin. Under the grey sky, left, right, left, right...Gin quickly defends and attacks. No samurai can even beat him...Then just one pull of the trigger...

-BANG! - -BANG!-

Gin was shot, just in his lower stomach. Because of this, samurais were able to slash him. It was so quick. Gin's vision blurred suddenly and collapse.

"Stop!" Bansai warned the samurais. "What did you just do Matako?" A sexy girl in pink cropped top and mini skirt appeared"Shot him obviously! If not because of my gun, your samurais won't able to slash him..."

"But Shinsuke ordered us not to kill him...yet... Are there any drugs in that bullet?"

Matako glanced at her gun on her right hand, "Just one bullet...I don't want Shinsuke to be mad at me..." After the chaos, Bansai announced, "Let's Go! Shinsuke is waiting for us at Berikaya..." All of them, including the wounded ones, walked away.

At the grave yard, Gin was helplessly alone on the ground. Then, it started to rain.

**33333333**

"Good thing you're awake..." A violet kimono was first registered to Gin's slightly awakened eyes. Slowly he was able to see who the woman beside him is. "I asked permission to my manager if I can take 2 days off so I can take care of you and the kids." Otae was cleaning Gintoki's right arm. She was just finished bandaging his upper body. Kagura and Shinpachi were at the drugstore to buy some gauze and ointment.

"You don't have to do that...I can take care of myself...Ugh!" Gin was about to sit up when he felt a prickle in his upper body. Otae touched his shoulder and made him lie to the bed.

"You're injured...I don't know what happen but I won't allow it..." Otae smiled but there's the dark aura around her that made Gin a little scared. Beside her was the nagata. _'She still strict...she never change'_ he thought. "How I end up here?" he finally asked.

"Katsura-san brought you here. He was visiting a grave when he saw you, drenched in blood..."

Remembering the scene, Gin just kept quiet.

"Gin-san?"

"Uhm...what?"

"You're pacing out..."

"Sorry..." but then Gin, he was spacing out. She didn't want to meddle with his issues but curiosity got her courage to ask him, "So who's Shoyou anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Katsura-san told me..."

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"You're drenched in blood. It got me so worried...I don't have time to ask..."

"Sorry...If I made you worry..."

"Nah! You're always reckless...even if I remind you so many times you never listen..." an awkward silence met them. Otae was the first one to break it after a minute or two. "It's your sensei right? It's okay. Don't tell me. I understand..."

"No...it's ok..." he suddenly said, facing her. He sat up and told her, "I, Zura and Takasugi were classmates and best of friends. We three were both orphans until we met our sensei... It was the good times but there was this day that they took sensei away and..." Gin seem can't find the words to continue the story.

"its okay Gin-san...I've heard enough...you should focus on your healing. Lie down..."

But before Gin could lie down, "Otae...can I ask you something?"

"Hmph? Sure!"

"If you met someone and you like this person's personality but you later found out that his/her past was really haunting...will it change your perspective?" It was his first time to ask her this kind of question especially to her because the things that they've been talking about were only the kids, dojo, about Kabuki district and their insults to each other that eventually led to their nonsense arguments. He stared at her eyes and felt a little nervous. He wondered why. _'It's just her. She's just an ordinary person...'_

"No"

"Why?"

Otae let a big sigh and explained, "Because I just keep moving forward so every time I met someone, I'll look at the present and not his past. I know past is important too because it carries your good memories but there are bad memories that you want to forget but it's really impossible to do that because no matter how good and bad the past is, that what makes who you are in the present. If the past is really haunting yet it makes him great in the present...then it's okay...I accept him...even his dirty mixed up soul...I still accept him..."Otae stared at Gin's dead fish eyes with her dark brown caring eyes." Why did you suddenly ask me a sensible question?"

"Huh? Uhm... nothing...why? Is there something wrong asking you that kind of question?" Gin asked, returning to his dense personality.

"Nothing! It's just unlike you...any way...Why did you tell me about your past? I really felt you're not in the mood to talk about it and I didn't force you to..."

Gin explained," I'm not open to many people. I'm usually quiet and don't really like attention. So if I'm close to you enough to talk you the real story. Then, you must be very special..." He concluded then both of them stared at each other. Their faces were not really that far from each other. Otae felt an increasing glow in her body and so Gin. Their sweet moment just ended when the doorbell rang.

[ I got your foods and Bargain Dash Otae-chan]

"Elizabeth!" Otae cheered. She stood up and went to him. "Good thing you bought what I listed. You're a good assistant, no wonder Katsura-san loves you so much" she teased him while inspecting the shopping bags.

[Oh gosh Otae-0chan! Arigatou!] Elizabeth wrote on his placard, blushing. While Otae and Elizabeth were busy 'chatting', Gin looked at them. No, not them but _**her**_. Her answer made him think.

"Good thing we're home! I'm so hungry..." Shinpachi said opening the door. A half hour later, Zura was surprised to see Elizabeth reading JUMP at the living room, waiting for him. Kagura cheered when she saw amount of Bargain Dash at the dining area like there's no tomorrow unlike Shinpachi who appeared tired and not in the mood.

Shinpachi heard his sister's laugh in the bedroom so he took a peak. Inside the room, Otae was busy putting new bandages to Gin. She hit him hard.

"Ouch Otae! You know I'm injured!" he said crying in pain.

"But I have to stick this to your body so it won't come off" she said then she literally slap the bandages to Gin's who's crying now. This shows that Otae is another hardcore sadist as she happily doing it. After that, she fed Gin with hot soup. She laughed again when Gin forgot to blow the soup. Shinpachi remembered that it's been awhile since she saw his sister smile and laugh like that. It was when they retrieved her from Yagyuu and when Obi Hajime returned.

_'Is it because of Gin?'_ he thought "I'm really regretting this right now..." he said to himself.

_To be continued..._


End file.
